One Hundred Ways
by The Lady Bonny
Summary: He laughs and says, “How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.” She rolls her eyes and says, “Must you?” [100 BBRae sentences]


**A/N:** Sorry, sorry, sorry! I know I'm behind on updating _In Truth_, _The Green Files_, and _Brotherhood of the Joker_ as well as answering review replies (I'm most sorry about that, since I really do appreciate the reviews I receive) but school is driving me absolutely crazy right now, and every class I'm taking is geared toward my major so I'm having to put in a lot of work to make sure I do everything very, very well. I'd really like a 4.0 this semester. Still, updating my fics is still a priority and since I've just gotten through midterms, I should have a little more free time in the next few weeks. Hopefully.

But, anyway, consider this an apology for my absence and lack of replies. The words are from three different lists I found while messing around on livejournal and are further proof that I am incapable of coming up with a story idea without a prompt. But I had fun. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: No changes here. I still don't own TT.

**One Hundred Ways**

**1. First Date  
**Beast Boy was only able to look for a moment before Raven furiously threw him out of her room and it took an hour for him to convince her that his jaw hadn't dropped out of shock (even if that was a _little_ true but only because he never imagined she would do that just for him) or revulsion—it was just that the sight of her in that red dress had made him completely forget how to form words.

**  
2. First Kiss  
**Awkward and sudden would be the way they would describe their first kiss—because he had still been a little shorter than her at the time and she, covered in ash and still slighty smoldering from where the burning ceiling had fallen on her, simply had not been expecting him to do _that_—but they would also think of it as incredible.

**  
3. Dance  
**The sun is rising over Paris and for the first time ever, Raven thinks Beast Boy deserves to do one of his stupid victory dances but instead, he just smiles sleepily and yawns, "So…who's ready to go home?"

**  
4. Heartb****reak  
**Shakespeare wrote "I do suffer love indeed, for I love thee against my will", and Raven hates that line because when she looks at Beast Boy, she feels it and when she sees Beast Boy chasing after a blonde memory, she knows he feels it, too.

**  
5. Shower  
**They're five teenagers sharing one bathroom on their bedroom floor so logic dictated that at some point, someone was bound to accidentally walk in on someone else showering—at least, that's how Beast Boy really, _really_ hopes Raven will look at it.

**  
6. Hot Cocoa  
**It's not as sophisticated as her tea or as strong as Robin's coffee but if he's going to get up early to spend time with Raven, Beast Boy knows he's going to need something warm and slightly caffinated to help him wake up.

**  
7. Birthday  
**"You may not like your birthday but we're all glad you were born," he tells her with a gigantic grin, and before she agrees to a night of cake and presents, Raven scowls and takes a tiny moment to finally accept that her green teammate truly has developed the annoying ability to get her to go along with anything.

**  
8. Circus  
**The circus owner probably thinks he's being funny when he laughingly offers Beast Boy a place in one of his sideshows and the changeling is prepared to shrug the comment off—it's certainly not the first time somone has looked at him and thought 'freak'—but Raven isn't, and a few cold remarks and thinly-veiled legal threats later, the man has been reducted to a blubbering, apologetic mess.

**  
9. Betrayal  
**"Look, I'm sorry," he tells her through her door and when she asks what he has to be sorry about, Beast Boy almost but doesn't say: _because you wouldn't have been so into that dragon guy if I hadn't been a crappy friend and called you 'creepy', and then you never would have gotten hurt._

**  
10. Books  
**The fairy tales his mother and Rita used to read to him did nothing to prepare him for a girl like Raven but that was okay—their relationship wouldn't have been as fun if someone had already written it.

**  
11. Depression  
**"Quit it," she said and even though he didn't stop smiling, it was finally clear to Beast Boy that they could face the end of the world a second time—and she _still_ would not be able to stand him.

**  
12. Confusion  
**Raven finally demanded to know why he insisted on hanging around her, and Beast Boy looked puzzled and replied, "Rae, do you seriously not know how awesome I think you are?"

**  
13. Death  
**The fight to hold back tears is a losing one because she can already feel two or three escaping her tightly shut eyes but after a few shuddering breaths and whispered repetitions of her mantra, she manages to keep her composure long enough to read the small note he left her: _So, I hear that death's the next great adventure but don't worry, Rae—I'll wait up for you._

**  
14. Anger  
**Raven doesn't really mind the arguments they have where she throws Beast Boy out a window since she knows she can heal whatever cuts and scrapes he might come back with; it's the other fights, the ones where they both get too angry and say too many things they don't actually mean, that Raven hates because she knows it's only a matter of time before he decides this just isn't worth it.

**  
15. Dreams  
**One of the most frustrating things about being an empath is that she can sometimes see into her teammates' dreams—and it is for this reason that some mornings she cannot look Beast Boy in the eye.

**  
16. Secrets  
**She would never—_never_—admit it to him but deep down, she did think his ears were kind of cute.

**  
17. Singing  
**Raven couldn't understand why Beast Boy was outside her door singing "To Be With You" but what was even more unfathomable was just how he had managed to coerce Robin and Cyborg into joining in at the chorus.

**  
18. Loneliness  
**"Thought you didn't like me," Beast Boy replied with a grin and a comforting hand on her shoulder, and for the first time in her life, Raven was grateful to have someone who refused to leave her alone.

**  
19. Ice C****ream  
**Apparently, there was an underlying meaning to Robin's promise that he could eat all the ice cream he wanted because eating _anything_ after getting his tonsils out really hurts—still, Beast Boy happily swallows the butter peacan Raven brought him because it's rare for her to do something like that for him and he isn't going to let a little thing like incredible pain stop him from enjoying it.

**  
20. Humiliation  
**When Robin entered, there was a muffled yelp followed by the sound of someone landing on the floor while Raven's flushed face peaked over the top of the couch, and the Boy Wonder wisely decided to turn around and walk back out the door but not before he heard Beast Boy nervously laugh, "Okay, so maybe you were right and making out in the Common Room _is_ a bad idea…"

**  
21. Illusion  
**She hates it when he starts wearing a pair of holographic rings but hates herself even more when he grumbles, "Hey, in Tokyo, _you_ were the one who said I should worry about the way I look, remember?"

**  
22. Cologne  
**Raven is the only girl he's ever known who would dump a bucket of water on his head and tell him that his usual wet-dog scent is a far more pleasing smell than the celebrity-endorsed, superfoulusly-named cologne he's been bathing in.

**  
23. Pizza  
**Beast Boy had thought that Raven wouldn't be too terribly bothered when the Titans walked through the haunted house at Jump City's annual Halloween festival, even if she wasn't fond of scary stuff—but afterward, once he noticed she sticking a little closer to his side and holding his hand only slightly tighter than normal, he loudly commented that the place had spooked _him_ and then pestered the group into visiting their nice, familiar, brightly-lit pizza place.

**  
24. Video G****ames  
**"If you tell anyone about this, I swear I will send you to a world of pain that even your overactive imagination can't conceive of," Raven told Beast Boy but there wasn't much force in her voice as she sat next to him and picked up the other gamestation controller.

**  
25. Broken  
**When Beast Boy tells her she doesn't take care of herself, Raven idly remarks that it's because she spends so much of her time taking care of him and weeks later, when he's refusing to let her heal his broken wrist, she thinks that perhaps she should have added that she doesn't mind.

**  
26. Hide and S****eek  
**"You'll be a good father one day," Raven said during an afternoon of watching Beast Boy play games with Melvin, Timmy, and Teether, and after a second of wondering just who the changeling might have a kid with, she found herself blushing for reasons she couldn't understand and quickly added, "if _you_ ever decided to grow up."

**  
27. Running  
**There's really no point in trying to run from Raven—she's an empath so his emotions will always to lead her to him—but in all the times she's chased after him for sneaking into her room or telling one joke too many, he's never been so scared as when she finally confronts him with, "Beast Boy, I…know how you feel and…"

**  
28. Flowers  
**She hates roses and he knows why so on anniversaries, he always gives her a new book that has absolutely nothing to do with wizards or dragons and renews an old promise that she is never alone.

**  
29. Hair Clips  
**They're older now and Raven's finally feels comfortable enough to grow her hair out, and Beast Boy is strangely but enormously relieved that she prefers to let it hang loose or in a ponytail instead of clipping it back.

**  
30. Control  
**There are times he can feel himself becoming lost and even though Raven does have enough influence over him to calm him, he wonders if she knows that _she's_ the reason he keeps losing control and falling into the anger, lust, and instinct that is the Beast.

**  
31. Illness  
**It was a rainy day and they had spent most of it simply talking when Beast Boy suddenly looked down at his gloveless hands and whispered, "It was called Sakutia."

**  
32. Pain  
**He tenses when she touches him and she tries to tell herself that isn't something that should bother her and that it's only because the action is unexpected; she isn't a touchy person, after all…

**  
33. Battle  
**He'll take all kinds of risks to prove that he's every bit as good at what they do as the other Titans and maybe she's being selfish but those are the only times she honestly believes he's a fool because he can't understand that she doesn't need him to be a hero—she just needs _him_.

**  
34. Hatred  
**"I hate you," she'll say but she doesn't, she couldn't even if she wanted to, and she hopes he knows that.

**  
35. Rain**  
Beast Boy insisted on holding an umbrella over her as she meditated on the roof and after a few very wet minutes, Raven gave an aggravated sigh and yanked him under with her, grumbling that he was going to make himself sick and she didn't want to put up his whining.

**  
36. Dark  
**The power was out and the way the candlelight shown on Raven's face was doing weird things to his heart, and Beast Boy was suddenly very, very glad the others were around because otherwise, he might have done something stupid—like actually told her how gorgeous she looked.

**  
37. Computers  
**Despite what everyone thinks about his capabilities with technology, Beast Boy is actually very good with computers—how else would he have been able to hack into the Titans' personal files and find out the date of Raven's birthday?

**  
38. Beach  
**"BB, man, you really need to blink," Cyborg says, poking the changeling in the head, and even though the definite downside to wearing a two-piece bathing suit is the uncomfortable feeling of being completely exposed and the resulting sunburn, Raven just has to glance back at Beast Boy's expression to believe it's very much worth it.

**  
39. Park  
**The two of them are lost in the Redwood National Park on a rainy day, they've had to huddle close together under Raven's cloak to keep from getting completely soaked, and although she probably going to avoid him like the plague after this, Beast Boy cannot imagine a more perfect situation.

**  
40. Destiny  
**"But she's _not_ evil and we _can't_ just give up on her!" Beast Boy shouted, and Raven knew he was only talking about Terra but for just a moment, she let herself wonder if he would say the same thing about her if he knew who her father was and what she was meant to do.

**  
41. Teasing  
**When Beast Boy learned she had a tattoo, he excitedly asked where it was and promptly forgot how to breathe when Raven gave him a small but uncharacteristically impish smile and replied, "Maybe someday you'll find out."

**  
42. Expectations  
**Raven spent years living with the monks of Azarath, who treated her respectfully but fearfully, as if they were just waiting for her to destroy them all—which, according to prophecy, she was bound to do—and trying to escape Trigon, who wanted to use her as his portal so when Beast Boy reached out to her, she shoved him away out of suspicion, not dislike—because what reason had she ever been given to believe that someone would actually like her, demon or no, and who wanted her to be happy because he thought she deserved to be?

**  
43. Good-bye  
**It's a pointless question and he doesn't even understand why he wants to know but curiosity finally gets the better of him so he asks—"So if you had the day Big, Red, and Ugly showed up to do over again, would you change anything?"—and she only pauses from her book long enough to answer him—"I wouldn't have said 'goodbye' since I probably should have known I'm likely never going to be rid of you."

**  
44. Sunshine  
**"Rae, seriously, you really should come to the park with us…c'mon, please?...deep down, you _know_ you want to come and I really, really want to you to…and hey, maybe the tabloids will stop circulating those vampire rumors if you show yourself in sunlight…"

**  
45. Waiting  
**"Here—figure it out," Raven stated with an odd mixture of agitation and affection as she handed the bewildered changeling _The Idiot's Guide to Dating and Romance _and informed him that she wasn't going to be kept waiting forever because he couldn't figure out the best way to ask her out.

**  
46. Cheating  
**She reminds herself that he isn't funny and she doesn't care—but why is it when Beast Boy walks up to another girl and starts telling jokes, Raven feels like he's betraying whatever their strange relationship is?

**  
47. Understand  
**"I'm happy," he tells her with a smile and even though most people wouldn't understand the significance of that statement, she does.

**  
48. Passion  
**She certainly isn't the type of girl who swoons at every romantic gesture but there are times—usually late, late at night and after their breathing has finally returned to normal—when she'll hear him whisper her name and she'll know that she will never love anyone else with even half the intensity that she loves him.

**  
49. Photograph  
**One Christmas, an anonymous "friend who cares" left a framed picture of her mother on her pillow and despite Robin's detective skills and Cyborg's fierce determination, Raven could think of only one person who would go through what must have been hours upon hours of research just to find this for her—and besides, Beast Boy was the only person in the entire Tower who would dare sneak into her room again.

**  
50. Tears  
**It's the team's first hostage situation and because the world just isn't a fair place, someone gets killed, and Beast Boy's thankful for the heavy rainfall as it keeps the others from noticing that he's crying—he doesn't want them to think he's weak, Mento would think he was weak—but when Raven moves to stand just a little closer to him, he realizes she knows and for some reason, he doesn't mind that so much.

**51. Color  
**Raven honestly doesn't give a damn that his skin is green but she is willing to admit that there is something fascinating about intertwining her fingers with his and seeing the colors against each other.

**  
52. Emotion  
**She warns him that her emotions are still somewhat unstable and that she might not be able to be what he needs—and there's an odd pressure behind her eyes when he replies, "That's okay, Rae, I don't want anything you can't give."

**  
53. Deception  
**"Don't tell me you're okay when I know you're not," she snapped, thinking that she could handle difficult training sessions, switching bodies with Starfire, dealing with an undead Slade, and even the end of the whole goddamn world—but what she _couldn't_ stand with were the times he grew quiet and wouldn't say what was wrong.

**  
54. Lying  
**Beast Boy will never claim to be the most honest person on earth—how can he be, when most of the time his admittedly weak attempts at humor are just part of a deep-seated defense mechanism?—but Raven's the only person who can catch his lies and after a while, he begins to realize that it's not just the fact that she's an empath that allows her to read him so well.

**  
55. Good/Evil  
**It's not easy, living with the monsters they have inside of them, but Beast Boy is certain that as long as they have each other to lean on, Raven won't give in to Rage and he won't forget that he is Garfield Logan first, Beast Boy second, and never a beast.

**  
56. ****Sleep  
**She only says she loves him when she thinks he's asleep but that doesn't bother him; he figured out a long time ago that he doesn't have to _hear_ it to _know_ it.

**  
57. Nightmare  
**During what should have been a routine arrest of the HIVE Five, Raven sustains a deep stab wound and fortunately it's not fatal but it takes weeks for Beast Boy to sleep and not hear her scream in his nightmares.

**  
58. ****Heaven  
**He isn't all that sure how he feels about religion but he does know one thing: if there is a heaven and he does go, he isn't staying unless Raven's there, too.

**  
59. Memories  
**She'd only admitted to finding him funny once, way back when they all had first met, but he'd never forgotten it—or the adorable hesitation in her smile when she said it.

**  
60. Sugar**  
"Beast Boy, let's go over your list of options: you may call me 'Rae' but you _will not_ use 'honey', 'doll', 'sweets', 'baby' or any variation of the word, and certainly not 'sugar.'" 

**  
61. Happy Endings  
**The Teen Titans have finally disbanded and he can see two choices: the first is going back to the Doom Patrol and the second is sharing his bed but Beast Boy knows of the lives he could have, she's the only one he could ever want.

**  
62. Not-So-Happy Endings  
**Her only answer is to take his hand and hold on tight when he whispers, "We're…we're not going to make it, are we?"

**  
63. Beauty  
**Beast Boy told her she was beautiful but Raven promptly replied, "And you're delusional."

**  
64. Freedom  
**The first time he saw her in white, Beast Boy remembers that he couldn't stop staring and thought that she not only looked so, so happy but—she looked _free_.

**  
65. ****Frustration  
**In the tunnels, Raven didn't know what frustrated her more: that Beast Boy believed she only tolerated him because she was used to him or the guilty feeling that came with understanding why he would have that impression.

**  
66. Love  
**Raven had long ago decided that love was a singularly stupid emotion meant to cause those caught in it to act with the intellectual capacity of a mentally challenged dodo bird—but that doesn't stop the small smile from crossing her face as she watches Beast Boy clumsily admit how much he cares.

**  
67. ****Devotion  
**In the tradition of the old movies he favored so much, Raven smiled as she decided that if she asked him for the moon, Beast Boy would do his best to get it for her; of course, his plan would probably be devoid of logic, involve innumerable amounts of tofu and explosions, and require the use of a moped but at the end of the day, he'd probably show up outsider her door, dirty and grinning like an idiot—and with the moon.

**  
68. R****hythm  
**_She's like a dancer, _Beast Boy thought dreamily as he watched Raven take her turn in the training module, _wonder why she never wants to dance…_

**  
69. Serenity  
**As Titans, it's hard for them to go a few days without saving the city—or the world, on particulary bad weeks—from mortal peril but they don't neccissarily have to be heroes every moment and it's the peaceful moments, when Raven can read on the couch and Beast Boy, as a small green kitten, can nap in her lap, that are truly important.

**  
70. Childhood  
**"You're not on the verge of a second childhood, are you?" she asks as he runs around the playground and has to hide a smile behind her book when he replies that he isn't—he's still stuck in the first one.

**  
71. Time  
**"I'll be around as long as you want me to be, Raven," Beast Boy promises, and she hopes he knows just how long forever is.

**  
72. Eyes  
**Of all the Titans, Beast Boy's nightmares might be the worst and more than once he's woken up from a nap on the couch to find her watching him with something like concern flickering in her eyes.

**  
73. Body  
**He is nineteen and has just taken off his uniform top, and Raven finds herself staring and thinking, _fine, perhaps he _is_ a little attractive…_

**  
74. Warmth  
**Beast Boy is a master of romantic clichés and sitting in front of a fireplace sharing a blanket is just another example of his expertise—but damn it all if Raven isn't enjoying it.

**  
75. Coldness  
**Touching her could be like touching snow and sometimes Beast Boy is afraid that if he holds on too long, she's going to melt away from him.

**  
76. ****Hands  
**When she slipped her hand into his, he didn't bother wondering why she had and instead marveled at just how small and fragile she felt.

**  
77. ****Hurt  
**_No pain, no gain_, he thinks, wincing as Raven bitterly—because she did it or because she has to deal with it, he isn't sure—heals the fracture he got after she tossed him out the window.

**  
78. Crazy  
**Starfire's been gone for years and it still hurts like she disappeared yesterday, Cyborg has given up and holed himself up in the wreckage they all once called home, the friend he knew as Robin doesn't exist anymore, and he's getting his ass handed to him every day while he tries to defend Jump City on his own—but the world doesn't feel broken beyond repair until Raven retreats into the fog of insanity and no matter how hard he tries, Beast Boy can't bring her back from it.

**79. Somewhere  
**During the year-long war with the Brotherhood of Evil, Beast Boy spent many nights on his own, just looking up at the stars and wondering if Raven was doing the same thing wherever she was.

**80. Anywhere  
**"You wouldn't follow me to hell," she told him but his expression said that he would.

**81. Everywhere  
**There are many things on earth that are unavoidable and it did not take Raven long to discover that Beast Boy was one of them.

**82. Name  
**Raven hesitated for a moment before asking, "Gar…what do you think about the name Rachel?"

**83. Hush  
**Raven pulls away and Beast Boy grins, "Now, see, if you'd just kissed me, you would've been able to shup me up years ago!"

**84. Precious  
**It holds the least value out of all American currency and she could find a million of them just walking the streets of Jump City for an afternoon but Raven knows the penny she keeps beside her mirror is priceless.

**85. ****Awkward  
**Beast Boy froze in horror, and Raven blinked and said, "I'm going to turn around, walk away, and pretend that you don't know every word to 'MMBop'."

**86. News  
**Thankfully, the reporter didn't seem to notice the way Beast Boy's face turned an odd shade of purple after Raven replied that her favorite tea was green tea.

**87. Mine  
**"There have been a few changes since you've been gone," Raven calmly informed her, and Terra nodded mutely, staring in shock at the somewhat dazed Beast Boy and the sign in his hands that read: Raven's.

**88. Normal  
**Sometimeshe wishes he had never gotten Sakutia or his powers—and then he remembers he would never have met the Titans or Raven if that had been the case and decides that normal is overrated

**89. Quarrel  
**Sure, everyone knew that he infuriated Raven but Beast Boy couldn't understand why no one realized that _she_ was as just much under his skin as he was under hers.

**90. Careful  
**When Beast Boy finally got his moped, it was Raven who shoved a helmet into his hands and informed that he had to wear it because she certainly wasn't going to put his head back together if he cracked it open—and he's pretty sure that was her way of telling him to be careful.

**91. Blood  
**"Funny…I thought you might bleed green, too," their captor pronounces with skin-crawling calmness and in the next cell over, Raven goes cold.

**92. White Noise  
**When they all became separated, Raven refused to think it was odd that she worried most about Beast Boy; the Brotherhood did hate him more than any other Titan, after all, so she told herself that there was nothing strange about the fact that she would often fall asleep with her communicator beside her, listening to static and hoping to hear his voice.

**93. Duty  
**"Look, Raven, you're my teammate so even if I suck at it and you don't want me to, I'm _going_ to watch your back."

**94. Stage  
**The theater professor at the community college had told them that he was born for this role, and when the Titans see Beast Boy playing Mercutio, Raven has to agree—even if the death scene does bother her.

**95. ****Smile  
**He enjoyed making her smile but she took even more pleasure in the fact that she could do the same to him.

**96. Hope  
**There are times he wonders if he's not making something out of nothing—how can she possibly care when most of the time, she doesn't even seem to want him around?—but then, she'll smile at him in a way he's never seen her smile at anyone else, and Beast Boy will think that maybe it's not so hopeless after all.

**97. Silence  
**Her silences have degrees, and he's learned to hear the subtle differences between the times when she's too angry to speak and when she's simply enjoying his company.

**98. Afraid  
**Slade was wrong the night they all learned about the prophecy because Beast Boy knows he at least was never afraid of Raven—just _for_ her.

**99. Then  
**When they met, Raven had hardly been the affectionate type and Beast Boy had been young, almost too young for a spot on the team, and the first time she threatened him bodily harm for bothering her, he grinned toothily at Cyborg and said, "Y'know…I think she likes me."

**100. Now  
**They're superheroes but their favorite mornings are ones where he can watch his cartoons and laugh because, despite all the inner strength and intelligence he hides under layers of jokes, there's still some part of him that will never grow up and she can watch him over the rim of her teacup and smile because she wouldn't have him any other way.


End file.
